A Quest For The Truth
by Jellicle
Summary: AU. Set right after Prince Charmed. Chris told the sisters and Leo that Wyatt was in fact the evil from his future, but Piper didn't accept it. So she decided she had to see for herself so she could prove that Chris was wrong. Totally Pipercentric. R&R.


Disclaimer: don't own Charmed or its characters. I just like the characters and like to play with them.

Summary: AU. Set right after Prince Charmed. Chris told the sisters and Leo that Wyatt was in fact the evil from his future, but Piper didn't accept it. So she decided she had to see for herself so she could prove that Chris was wrong. Totally Piper-centric.

Rating: PG

Archive: just have to ask.

Feedback: highly appreciated and truly welcome.

Title: A Quest for the Truth

David: You see, Chris, what they really want is…  
David and Paige: For you to leave.  
David: I knew that.  
Chris: This is crazy. Leo, tell them.  
Leo: Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself.  
Chris: Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt.  
Piper: By tricking us?  
Chris: I had to.  
Phoebe: Why?  
Chris: Because the only reason I came here is to keep Wyatt from turning evil!  
Leo: Turning evil?  
Paige: Don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?  
Chris: I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt.  
Piper: You're lying!  
Chris: No, I'm not. He's going to grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over. Kill, even.  
Leo: Why should we believe you after all the lies?  
Chris: Because you have to.  
Piper: No, Chris. We don't actually.

(Prince Charmed)

After putting Wyatt to sleep, Piper came down and sat down on the stairs again, this time alone. She was there moments ago saying good-bye to David. Now it was midnight thirty and she was officially 30 years old. Old. She was really feeling old at that moment. The argument she and her sisters had with their whitelighter earlier that day, the one where he dared to say Wyatt will grow up to turn evil, was still vivid in her memory. Damn, if she closed her eyes, she could see the whole scene playing in front of her.

Of course he was lying. She was sure about that. But if she was sure, why that odd feeling in her gut kept bothering her? And why on earth she felt the urge to call Chris back when he orbed away after she had made clear she didn't want to see him again? Maybe there was something in his eyes, in the way he looked at them before orbing. He looked broken. Hurt. There was something there she never saw before and yet looked so familiar.

Wyatt would never be evil, she tried to reassure herself but somehow she was not feeling confident.

"Well, there's just one way I can be absolutely sure my baby is not evil. Although of course I know he'd never turn but... I have to prove that that kid is wrong. That he is lying."

Piper got up and begun climbing the stairs, heading to the attic.

Piper searched through the Book looking for a spell that could help her in her quest, but as she was expecting, she found nothing so she took a notebook and begun writing. She was tired, it was half past one but she was not feeling asleep. She just wanted to clarify that and be able to breathe again.

Piper shot a lot of piece of papers on the floor. She was trying hard to come up with a spell but spells weren't her specialty. She was better with potion. She was the best with potions, in fact.

A little later Piper stopped feeling finally satisfied with her work.

She took a deep breath and taking a last look around to be sure no one was awake, although it would be close to impossible since it was so late and it was such an extraordinary day, she begun reading her spell.

Power of the witches from the Halliwell line

Hear my words, hear my cry

Take me to where I will see

Who my son will grow up to be. (A/N: This was the worse thing I ever wrote. I suck in rhyming, sorry.)

Piper was first blinded by an intense light but when the light faded she found herself in the attic and she thought the spell didn't work. But taking a close look around her she noticed how the attic was clean, empty even. Yes. It was empty. And worse, the Book was no longer there.

Piper heard footsteps and looked for a place to hide, at least until she knew who was coming. She thought that she'd probably be in her older self body, but since the old mirror was no longer in the attic, she couldn't risk exposing herself. Not until she found out who was coming.

A blond young man entered the attic and Piper immediately knew it was Wyatt. His resemblance to Leo was astonishing. Of course the baby looked like his father but Piper still had hope that some of her family features would appear in her son. Piper slowly left the spot where she was hiding and begun walking to her son's direction. She was smiling widely and called his name with her arms stretched, ready to envelope him in a hug. Wyatt shivered and looked around. He scanned the entire room looking for what or who made him feel that uneasiness but found nothing. Piper stepped back. Obviously her spell prevented her from being seeing. _Okay_, she thought, _maybe it's for the best. How would I explain to him that I came to the future to check on him and be sure he was not evil?_

The oldest Charmed One sighed relieved at first. Wyatt didn't look evil. He needed a haircut, that was sure, but it didn't make him evil. A little rebel, maybe, but not evil. She was still looking distractedly at her son when a demon shimmered behind him. Her first instinct was to blow the demon, but first, her power didn't work and second, Wyatt turned to him and smiled as the demon bowed before him. Piper held her breath. It didn't happen, she tried. _I am delusional. The spell didn't work. I am just having a nightmare. _Soon other demons shimmered in and all of them, with no exception, bowed before Wyatt.

Piper listened, horrified, while her son, her precious son gave instructions to the demons. They were sent after different lines of witches, good and evil, and after lines of demons and beings. They had to spread the word that Wyatt was on command now, and that he'd establish a new order where he ruled and the others obey.

The Charmed One felt her heart beating faster by the second. Chris was right, after all. She didn't want to believe but he was right.

Chris, she wondered where he was. He seemed to be very close to Wyatt. Piper wondered if the young witch-whitelighter was fighting Wyatt's orders right now or...

She didn't have time to finish her thought because the answer suddenly orbed in front of her, but just like Wyatt, didn't see her there.

A younger, skinner, Chris orbed in and looked around the attic, making sure the demons had shimmered out.

"That's okay, they've already left." Wyatt said to the whitelighter.

"You know I don't like to come here when they are." Chris said, still unsure. Wyatt simply nodded. "In fact, I don't like them here at all. It's just not right."

"So, what do you think of our new home?" Wyatt asked the teen in front of him, ignoring his last statement.

"Huge. But I still don't understand why we have to move from here, Wy. I don't want to." Chris sat on the couch and kept looking around.

"Because I have plans for this place, I told you." Then, Wyatt sent Chris a quizzical look. "What are you looking for?"

The young man answered slowly afraid of sounding like a child.

"I don't know. I have this strange feeling you know. Like there's someone else in the room. It's just. Weird."

"There's no one else here, Chris. Just you and me."

Piper was listening to the conversation trying to understand why Chris lived in the manor, and most important, why he was moving out of the manor with Wyatt?

"Wyatt?"

The blond man, who was looking at the window turned to face the younger one.

"What?"

Chris was not sure if he should say what he was thinking or not and Wyatt noticed that.

"It's like... I feel like... like mom's here." The young man closed his bright green eyes; he was trying not to cry.

Piper covered her month with her hand. It wasn't true. It wasn't possible, was it? Chris was her son? But she and Leo... She was shocked. Chris was her son. It explained everything. No. It didn't explain everything, but at least explained a lot. Mainly, explained why Chris decided to take the risk of traveling to the past to save Wyatt. His older brother.

"Chris, mom is dead. You know that. You summoned her last week." Wyatt sat by his baby brother's side, and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder.

I am dead? Oh my God. My babies! They're on their own? Where's Leo?

Piper felt the warm tears slowly running through her face. At least Wyatt seemed to care about Chris, she thought. She just didn't know if it would last. Apparently not, she wondered remembering the Bianca's incident.

Piper begun to feel dizzy and soon she was blinded by the same light from her spell.

The moment the light faded again, Piper found herself in the attic from her time, her present. She still caught the final orbs dissipating in the air and she knew who had brought her back.

Chris.

Piper thought about calling him right away but was unsure about that. She had treated him so bad. Her son. She told she didn't want to see him again. She now understood why he looked so sad. Why he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

She saw him in the future. She saw how he was. She saw how he missed her.

"Chris." Piper called, softly, but he didn't come.

"Chris," she tried again.

"Chris, come here." She was pleading now.

&&&&&

From his spot on the Golden Gate Bridge, Chris was trying his best to ignore his mother's calls. He didn't want to face her. He was hurt. And he didn't know where she was. All he cared was that he had to find her. When he tried to sense her moments ago, to check if she was okay, he didn't find her and he freaked out. Then he orbed to the attic and found the book opened. Since he sensed the other sisters sleeping in their respective rooms, he thought about using the lost sister spell, just with a little adjust he turned it into the lost mother spell. It was easy to make the adjustment since Piper had made her own changes in his past. It was one of her most useful spells, that she used every time he or Wyatt were hiding form her. Or when he actually got lost while on a visit to the mall with Phoebe.

Chris tried to block his mother's calls but when the image of Piper crying begun to form in the back of his mind he just gave up and orbed to her.

Chris found Piper just like he imagined. He knew her voice too well. She was really crying.

As soon as he materialized in front of her, Piper got to her feet. Now that he was there, she didn't know what to do. She wiped her tears and tried to smile, but failed miserably. All she could do was staring at him intently as it was the first time she saw him. In fact, it was the first time she looked at him with different eyes. Her son. Her youngest son.

"Piper, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him; instead, she stared at him more intently.

"Piper, you're scaring me."

"Mom." She said, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

"What?" Chris' voice sounded weaker than he wanted.

"Why don't you just call me mom?" And before he could react, he found himself enveloped in his mother's arms, his body tensed feeling the familiar touch, his nostrils being impregnated by her sweet perfume. Chris tried to rationalize for a while trying not to surrender to his so well locked memories and feelings, but it was useless. He missed her too much. More than he could bear. More than she could even begin to imagine.

But Chris surrounded. He let himself be welcome into his mother's arms again. That was all he needed. He was finally home.

The end.

A/N: I had to repost that because the first version had some weird formatting problems and since I was posting again, I added one or two sentences that I had forgotten.


End file.
